


Forever

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Storybooks promise forgiveness and forever for monsters. Can Hermione convince Gregory of this truth?





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Starrnobella Prompt - Beast, Storybook, Red. "Forever can spare a minute." 
> 
> Music: Evermore by Josh Grobin, Monster by Imagine Dragons, Black Water by Of Monsters and Men

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/36541047481/in/dateposted-public/)

Storybooks lie  
Beasts only get stronger  
Curses never let go  
Surprises are never good

Storybooks beguile  
Beasts only get bigger  
Curses never end  
Surprises get you dead

Red rose withers  
Memories only hide sorrow  
Past acts never disappear  
Sorrows burns in hearts

Red rose fades  
Memories only bring pain  
Past acts always lead  
Sorrows slide from hearts

Hands dig  
Treasures only hord hurt  
Futures never match dreams  
Hopes glimmer in amber

Hands hold  
Treasures only burn bright  
Futures never hold promises  
Hopes burn in ebony

Question swirl  
Answers only leave holes  
Promises never made  
Forever means nothing

Questions echo  
Answer only fill gaps  
Promises never kept  
Forever means everything

Storybooks hold  
Stories full of secrets  
“Forever holds your past.”  
Hopes glimmer in ebony

Storybooks hide  
Stories full of hope  
“Forever misses you.”  
Hopes burn in ebony

Red roses grow  
Vines full of truth  
“Forever needs your past.”  
Sorrows burn in hearts

Red roses bloom  
Vines full of hope  
“Forever asks for everything.”  
Sorrows slide from hearts

Hands reach  
Arms draw in fears  
“Forever holds your hope.”  
Surprises found in gentleness

Hands clasp  
Arms drag in peace  
“Forever build warm spaces”  
Surprises found in joy

Questions fall  
Answers fill in holes  
“Forever can spare a minute’  
Love survives war

Questions disappear  
Answers mend broken hearts  
“Forever can keep my heart”  
Love wins everything


End file.
